


Don't Leave Me

by tfa2141



Series: The Devil and the Detective [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hospitalization, I guess some romance, Major Character Injury, Whatever just read it okay, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfa2141/pseuds/tfa2141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Or at least it should have been more of a blaze of glory."</p><p>Lucifer gets shot protecting Detective Decker when a case goes bad.</p><p> </p><p>(I suck at writing summaries okay, but I promise it's worth a read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Or at least it should have been more of a blaze of glory.

He was bleeding profusely, that much he could tell. The air was filled with the thick smell of iron, and the tears falling from Chloe’s face didn’t do much to alleviate his fears. She fell to her knees next to him, her weight hitting the asphalt full force with a dull crunch. She pulled at his jacket desperately, trying to see where exactly the round had struck him.

That bullet had been meant for her.

But he had sensed the danger and positioned himself squarely in front of her, back to the shooter who had long since run off, his mission incomplete. Her ears rang as the hammer was pulled back on the revolver, and she heard the dull thump as the bullet pierced Lucifer’s strong frame.

A warm crimson began to spread under his white dress shirt, staining the fabric with a permanent reminder of his mortality. The detective pressed a shaky hand to the area where the projectile had left its exit wound, trying to staunch the bleeding and feeling ragged breaths rip through her partner’s chest. Removing her own jacket, she balled up the sleeve and used it to further apply pressure.

“You’re going to be okay, I promise,” she whispered, her voice betraying the false conviction her words carried. She fumbled for her phone, smearing blood on the screen as she notified dispatch of the situation. Lucifer could barely hear the conversation, heartbeat pulsing in his ears as he fought for breath. Soon the pressure from her hands returned, and he struggled to sit upright to look at her. “Just please stay with me, Lucifer.”

He tried to muster a smile. “It’s only a scratch, Detective. Don’t worry about me.” A cough sent blood pooling over his lips and he thought for a moment that the taste must be similar to being force-fed ten thousand copper pennies. “Chloe,” he started. She realized it was the first time he’d ever used her first name, a sound she’d been longing to hear. But not like this. “Thank you.”

Those were the last words she expected to hear come out of his mouth. “For what?” She managed, hands still firmly pressing on his chest.

He drew a ragged breath before wrapping one of his own blood-stained hands around her wrist, commanding her attention. “For giving me a chance.” He cracked a smile, real and unrestrained, with dimples creeping up his cheeks, before turning serious once more. “And for making me realize that I needed someone like you.” He removed his one clean hand from the pavement, wiping away her tears with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, a soft palm against her cheek that assured her that hope might not be lost just yet.

The dull red glow of the police lights cast a halo around the detective’s head as his eyes fluttered shut. Chloe frantically searched his face for some sort of expression, hoping that he wasn’t gone. With another deep and thick cough, warm brown eyes stared back at her once more, barely there but still with a flicker of life in them.

“Don’t leave me.”

Paramedics had to pry the Detective away from Lucifer when they arrived. She struggled frantically against the arms of one of the medics as he tried to hold her back from the scene. She finally collapsed onto her knees, clutching a black dress jacket to her chest and trying desperately to hold him in her arms again. The fine fabric would not be stained with blood, but instead with her own tears.


	2. Chapter 2

He was stable, they said, but still in critical condition. So she waited. Doctors came in and out of operating rooms, trauma centers, break rooms, a constant haze of green and blue medical scrubs amidst the burning scent of sterilizing alcohol in the air. The entire complex reminded her of death. She shivered, despite the heavy black jacket that now fell over her shoulders. It smelled of him, of fine whiskey, aftershave, and something that almost reminded her of burnt wood at a bonfire.

“Miss Decker?”

A female nurse startled her out of her trance, holding a clipboard in her left hand. She looked not yet 25, features marked by dark hair and kind eyes. “You can come back to see him now. I know you’re not immediate family, but I figured he must be awfully important to you since you’ve stayed this long.”

Chloe nodded politely, whispering a small thank you to the woman along the way. She became acutely aware that Lucifer’s jacket was much too big for her smaller frame as she folded her arms close to her chest, feeling the way the fabric folded over itself in waves. The nurse pushed the door open, allowing the detective space and time to enter at her own pace. She did so, taking a deep breath and trying to prepare herself for what lay behind it.

He looked so different lying in the cold hospital bed. His skin was without its usual rosy glow, his five o’clock shadow a bit darker than she remembered and his brown eyes were tucked away safely behind his eyelids. She fought back tears as she made her way to the small chair sitting alone next to the bed, preferring for the time being to stare at her worn black boots rather than at Lucifer, as if the very sight would hurt her more than what she had already gone through. After a long while, she mustered up the strength to move, gently taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

She was willing a response back from him, but there was none. The monitor beeping softly in the corner gave no indication that he was even aware of anything that was happening. The detective found herself nearly unable to speak, throat burning and blocked by her welling sadness. “It’s a good thing you’re asleep because you would never approve of having all these needles stuck in your arm,” she whispered. She rolled her chair closer to his bedside, still gently holding his hand. “I’m going to stay here until you wake up, okay?” She sighed deeply. “Just… don’t make me wait too long. Please.”

Careful not to disrupt the seemingly endless tubes and wires, Chloe lay her head on his chest. It comforted her to hear the steady beating of his heart, a beautiful rhythm drumming on her emotions. Soon she was fast asleep, the pulsing _thump_ guiding her to much-needed rest.

_Come back to me._


	3. Chapter 3

She was awoken by a gentle hand running its way through her hair. She groaned at the intrusion, grudgingly picking up her head to see the culprit smiling at her, dimples and all, from behind a pair of warm brown eyes. “Good morning, Detective.” Chloe clasped her hand to her mouth in disbelief and immediately felt tears forming in her eyes. “Oh for heaven’s sake, don’t cry over me. Come here.” He leaned up slowly, wincing in pain several times as he irritated a particularly sore spot just below his ribcage. He gingerly placed his arms around her and the detective’s found their way around his neck as she started to cry into his shoulder. “And here I thought you despised me.”

Chloe laughed, a chuckle that found its way through her tears. She pulled away to look him squarely in the eyes. “Only most of the time.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “But if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally hit you over the head with the nearest heavy object.”

Lucifer laughed, a deep rumble that seemed like it would shake the walls. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. “I’m going to hold you to that promise, you know.”

Smiling, the detective found her place again nestled up against his chest, with his arms around her. “I know,” she chuckled. “You really have a problem with the whole lying thing.”

When the nurse made her morning rounds, she was surprised to find the two curled up next to one another in the small hospital bed, both fast asleep. Though she was supposed to check on Lucifer’s vitals, she instead opted to come back later, not wanting to disturb the small moment of peace they’d made for themselves. When she’d quietly shut the door and moved on down the hall, Lucifer peered out through a half-shut eyelid, thankful that his game had worked and taking every effort to enjoy the quiet and calm of his detective fast asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading another one of my terrible shipper fanfictions. I swear, this pair is going to be the death of me with the whole slow burn thing.
> 
> As always, any comments or suggestions you have are much appreciated, and do feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed it. Thanks so much again.


End file.
